A Angel In My Life
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Eu nunca acreditei em seus absurdos, mas naquele em especial eu não tive escolha. Anjos se apaixonam sim por humanos, e humanos por anjos"
1. Chapter 1

Título da Fic: A Angel In My Life

Nome/Nick do Autor(a): P-chan

Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado: 1/?

Gênero(s): U.A, Anjos, Drama

Sumário: "Eu nunca acreditei em seus absurdos, mas naquele em especial eu não tive escolha. Anjos se apaixonam sim por humanos, e humanos por anjos.

As histórias que meu irmão contava eram tão absurdas, que não dava para acreditar nem um pouquinho nelas. Eram totalmente irreais, mas também não eram como contos de fadas. Não tinham humor e nem uma moral no fim da historia. Era sempre sobre coisas místicas, sobre o mundo. Ele apenas ria de mim, por que eu dizia que nunca ia acreditar nessas histórias. Bobagens.

Mas aquela que me marcou, era com certeza a mais absurda de todos os tempos.

"Os anjos não moram no céu e nem observam a gente de cima das nuvens. Eles moram em um reino, no paraíso. Eles sentem o perigo e correm para nos ajudar, mas apenas se o sentimento for muito forte."

"For muito forte? Eles não protegem todo mundo?" eu perguntei, estranhando aquilo.

Eu nunca fui de acreditar em anjos ou em Deus, mesmo que mamãe lesse todos os dias a bíblia para mim. Eu só passei a acreditar depois daquele acidente.

Mamãe estava indo visitar o nosso pai, quando o avião caiu. Isso pode parecer um absurdo, igual às histórias do meu irmão, mas saiu até nos jornais.

De todos passageiros mais os pilotos...

Mamãe foi a única sobrevivente. Desde então ela ia todos os dias na igreja rezar e agradecer por estar viva. Mandou criar uma capela no quintal, onde poderia rezar mesmo de noite quando quisesse pedir ajuda. E então ela disse:

"Quando você quiser pedir ajuda, basta acender uma vela e citar aquela oração que lhe ensinei meu filho" E meu irmão começou a rir, deixando minha mãe brava. "O que houve agora?"

"Se você pedir ajuda, os anjos não vão te ajudar. Eles não ajudam a quem pede e sim a quem merece" Mamãe ficou muito brava.

"Eles são mandados por Deus para salvar as pessoas deste mundo meu filho."

"Anjos só salvam aqueles a quem ama." E foi o ponto final. Mamãe brigou feio com ele, dizendo que anjos não amam e não tem sentimentos. Que eles são apenas protetores das pessoas que tem fé e acreditam neles. E meu irmão contradizia, falando que quem não tinha sentimentos era Deus, mas que os anjos amavam sim.

Em parte ele tinha razão, na outra era mais um de seus absurdos. Deus não amava?

Os anjos eu acreditava. Se dizem que eles são os melhores sentimentos do mundo reunidos em uma única alma, então por que não amar? Amar não é um sentimento bom e bonito?

E então aconteceu como se fosse um divorcio. Meu irmão foi embora de casa, expulso pela minha mãe e eu ia um fim de semana sim e um não para lá.

Eu tinha que admitir que apesar de todos absurdos, eu queria saber o fim daquela história.

E então ele continuou.

"Os anjos são constituídos pelos melhores sentimentos do mundo. E por isso eles só salvam aqueles que merecem, aqueles que têm um sentimento mais forte. Mas ate hoje só teve um único anjo puro, puro o suficiente para ser considerado o anjo mais forte dali. Ele sentia o perigo de todos, seus sentimentos eram muito fortes, mais fortes do que de Deus." E eu o interrompi.

"Mais forte que Deus? Ninguém é mais forte que Deus, e como assim Ele não tem sentimentos? Anjos puros?" E ele riu.

"Quantas perguntas. E sim, mais forte que Deus. Ele não possui sentimentos, por que no momento em que Ele os recebe, ele reparte com os anjos. Os anjos são os sentimentos Dele. Anjos puros, são pessoas que antes de morrerem eram puras demais em sentimentos."

"Isso não existe. Quando alguém morre, ela morre."

"Não, ou ela vai para o céu, ou ela vira um anjo. O que é bem raro de acontecer, não são muitas pessoas de sentimentos puros." Bufei, aquilo era o absurdo mais absurdo que ele já havia me contado. "Agora não me interrompa mais e deixe-me terminar. Sente ai" Voltei a sentar de frente pra ele, cruzando os braços, querendo ouvir o resto.

"As regras que Deus criou para os anjos eram simples. Eles tinham sentimentos, mas não deviam mostrar. Eles eram alegres, mas deveriam se mostrar tristes. Eles amavam, mas deveriam se mostrar frios. Você sabe, que um anjo caído, é aquele que quebra as regras certo?" Assenti com a cabeça." Porém dependendo do grau de erros do Anjo, ele pode ser perdoado, se quebrar apenas uma regra, ser punido, com a quebra de três regras e virar um anjo caído com a quebra de 5 regras. Porém tem uma exceção que nunca antes foi atingida"

"Nunca?"

"Nunca. Ela foi atingida somente por este anjo, tão puro quanto o que Deus acreditava ser puro. Ele quebrou **todas **as regras".

"Nossa! Como se quebra todas as regras?"

"Sabe quando as pessoas dizem 'Deus está entre nós'?" Eu assenti com a cabeça, animado. " Os anjos também estão entre nós. Eles tomam a forma humana, para seguir aquele que foi designado a proteger. Um anjo puro, protege aquele que amava antes de morrer."

"Mas como?"

"Espera eu terminar baixinho" Hunf, baixinho? Ele começou a rir como sempre fazia quando eu me irritava com seus absurdos. " Nessa forma humana, o anjo puro se declarou para um humano, dizendo que o amava com todas as forças que o reino de Deus tinha. Que ele era feliz ao seu lado. Que ele queria se tornar um humano, perder sua angelidade, apenas para lhe amar o resto de sua eternidade. E então ele quebrou todas as regras com uma única frase."

"Que frase?"

"Eu te amo." Arregalei os olhos. Uma frase tão bonita, usada entre casais, entre pessoas que se amam, era a destruição geral das regras dos Anjos?

"Ao quebrar totalmente as regras, o anjo perde totalmente sua existência. Não é que nem os humanos que ao morrerem viram anjos. Eles deixam de existir, completamente."

"Que triste..."

"Mas, ele fez algo que emocionou a todos, e ate mesmo Deus, deixou uma lágrima escapar." Só que ele não continuou.

Meu irmão fechou a cara, como se tivesse um mau pressentimento, e eu não gostava quando ele tinha estes maus-pressentimentos.

Ele teve um quando a vovó morreu. E teve outro, que fez todos correrem atrás do vovô e descobrir que ele ia ter um ataque cardíaco no parque. Logo ele levantou da cama, indo em direção as escadas. Ele nem tinha terminado os degraus, quando alguém bateu a porta. Eu fiquei nervoso. O que estava para acontecer? E logo corri atrás dele.

Ele estava na porta, uma expressão preocupada, falava com alguém, mas não consegui ver quem era. Logo vi. Era meu pai.

"Pai? O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Senti meu coração disparar, me sentindo mal.

Meu irmão abaixou a cabeça e meu pai me olhou com dó, com tristeza. Eu senti meu peito doer, meu coração se apertar insuportavelmente e a falta de ar chegar em um nível absurdo... Por tudo que havia para acontecer.

Por todos os anjos, deuses, sentimentos. Pelo universo. Aquele mau pressentimento não podia ser justo com ela.

Não com minha mãe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Título da Fic: A Angel In**** My Life**

**Nome/Nick do Autor(a): P-chan**

**Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado: 2/? - andamento**

**Gênero(s): U.A, Anjos, Drama**

**Sumário: "Eu nunca acreditei em seus absurdos, mas naquele em especial eu não tive escolha. Anjos se apaixonam sim por humanos, e humanos por anjos."**

**Extras: é POV RUKI.**

**Minha primeira fanfic RxR então perdoe-me se não ficar bom, ou se eu demorar muito.**

**Eu já tentei 3 fics RxR e nenhuma saia do 1° cap. A unica que saiu, eu parei na metade do 2° e nem peguei mais na folha. Essa eu vou tentar continuar, e espero que saia do 1° cap. xDDD! Estou me arriscando ao postar aqui TT. **

Logo já estávamos no hospital, eu andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Eu apenas queria noticias, queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Não sabíamos o que tinha acontecido, nem o médico sabia explicar. Só sabíamos que ela estava internada em estado crítico.

Naquele momento, eu só sentia o desespero, o medo de perder minha mãe. Vi meu pai e meu irmão entrando no quarto, conversar com os médicos. Sentei na cadeira, sentindo as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem, e nem o percebi ali, sentado ao meu lado.

Mas logo ele não estaria mais ali, nunca mais.

Quando completou três dias que ela estava internada, percebemos que ela não ia melhorar. Eu e meu pai éramos os mais nervosos. Não sei se foi a briga, mas meu irmão se mostrava frio e sem sentimentos. Na quarta noite, acharam uma hemorragia interna, então pensei na história de meu irmão. Eu rezei todas aquelas noites para um anjo salva-la e a cada dia as esperanças morriam.

"Os anjos só salvam aqueles que merecem, e não que pedem ajuda" Minha mãe não merecia?

Na noite do décimo dia, estava encolhido em minha cama, o vento estava mais frio que o normal, minhas lágrimas não cessavam e eu senti alguém próximo a mim.

E foi naquela noite que minha mãe morreu, e a primeira vez que sentiu, mesmo que sem saber, o calor dele me envolver.

--

**N/A:** Credo, este ficou curto mesmo eê. Prometo compensar nos próximos. Muuuitissima obrigada pelos comentários e pra quem leu. Continuem acompanhando que eu acho que essa fic sai xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título da Fic: A Angel In**** My Life**

**Nome/Nick do Autor(a): P-chan**

**Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado: 3/? - andamento**

**Gênero(s): U.A, Anjos, Drama**

**Sumário: "Eu nunca acreditei em seus absurdos, mas naquele em especial eu não tive escolha. Anjos se apaixonam sim por humanos, e humanos por anjos."**

**Extras: é POV RUKI.**

**Até que esta saindo fácil esta fic -coração-**

--

"Os anjos protegem aquele que ama. Os anjos tomam forma humana e nos segue a vida inteira, nos estudando."

Dois anos se passaram, faltava pouco para meu aniversario. Desde a morte dela eu havia me fechado para o mundo.

O único que continuava 'sentimental' era meu pai. Mas eu nunca esqueci a história dos anjos e queria saber o fim. Resolvi pedir de presente ao meu irmão, a continuação.

"No momento em que o anjo puro morreu, começou a chover. As flores murcharam, alguns pássaros morreram juntos. Algum sentimento estranho dominava todo o reino, quanto a terra. Era um sentimento intenso, grande demais para se extinguir junto ao anjo. Algum tempo se passou, o sentimento amenizou e ninguém mais lembrava do anjo puro."

"Que horror, se esquecer de alguém como ele".

"Regras são regras!"

"Essas regras estão começando a me incomodar...".

"Quando um anjo cai ou morre, o humano que ele servia perde a proteção do Reino".

"Então não importa o que aconteça, se o anjo dele não estiver presente, ele pode morrer?"

"Sim. E quando o anjo puro morreu, seu humano sofreu uma mudança brusca. Ele ficava doente com mais facilidade, e sofreu vários acidentes."

"Nossa! Isso é muito cruel."

"Sim, mas o que assustou a todos, é que acontecia de tudo com o humano e ele não morria. Foi então que resolveram observá-lo melhor.

Toda vez que ele estava em perigou ou prestes a morrer, uma brisa suava aparecia, as flores ficavam mais belas do que nunca, e um pássaro branco surgia ao seu lado.".

Eu não tinha palavras para aquilo. Era diferente e soava tão belo.

"Mesmo depois de sua morte, o anjo puro continuava a protegê-lo e amá-lo".

E então ele encerrou a história com uma frase que eu nunca poderia esquecer.

--

**N/A: **Ai saiu curto de novo ioi' desculpa pessoal. Eu to tãaaaaao feliz com os comentários e com a quantidade de gente que ta lendo! Nossa feliz mesmo -pula de alegria-!

O próximo deve demorar um pouco mais, por que eu fiquei de recu, e isso é igual a encrenca aqui em casa. Mas eu prometo me recuperar rápido e voltar com o 4° cap. num instante. boa leitura, mata ne.


End file.
